leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unshō Ishizuka
Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese: 石塚運昇 May 16, 1951 – August 13, 2018) was a Japanese seiyū for the Pokémon anime. Biography Ishizuka was born on May 16, 1951, in , . He became a voice actor in 1984, becoming known for his deep, strong voice, which led to him being typecast as older and more mature male characters. His most notable roles in the Pokémon anime are that of and the unseen narrator. He died on August 13, 2018 of esophageal cancer. However, he managed to record his parts for episodes all the way to October. Following his death, archive audio for Ishizuka has been used for Sophocles's Charjabug. His prerecorded narration will be featured posthumously in M22. Pokémon roles Anime Humans Major * (EP001-SM048) * Alder * Magikarp salesman * Gurkinn * Samson Oak (SM001-SM088) Minor * Underground Man * Giant * Roderick * King of Pokélantis * Angie's father * Provo * Ampharos Train driver * Delbert * Lord Shabboneau * Count Pumpka * (old) * Butler (BW080) * Various guest characters Pokémon Major * Ash's Muk (EP030-SM042) * Ash's Swellow * Ash's Boldore * Misty's Gyarados * Brock's Onix and Steelix * Brock's Pineco and Forretress * Tracey's Scyther * Dawn's Mamoswine * Cilan's Stunfisk * Kiawe's Charizard * Sophocles's Charjabug * James's Koffing and Weezing * James's Amoonguss * Gary's Blastoise * Paul's Ursaring * Paul's Torterra * Tierno's Blastoise * Sabrina's Kadabra * Jasmine's Steelix * Brawly's Hariyama * Norman's Slaking * * Red Gyarados * Alexa's Gogoat * ( ) * ( ; SM044-SM090) * Squirtle Squad member Minor * * James's Magikarp and Gyarados * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pryce's Piloswine * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bruno's Onix * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (anime) * Crystal Onix * * * * * * * * * * * (BW064) * (BW081) * (XY018) * Various other Other * Narrator (EP001-SM091) * Unova Pokédex * Kalos Pokédex (XY094-XY140) Musical appearances * One Hundred Fifty-One* * Pika Pika Massaichu* * Colorful Winter Vacation* * This song is credited in-character as Professor Oak. Video games Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Other non-Pokémon roles Note: In the case of dubbing roles, the name of the character and TV show/movie/franchise are followed by the original English actor's name in parentheses. * Vajramon ( ) * Bunta Fujiwara ( ) * Zabuza Momochi ( ) * Sergei Smirnov ( ) * Van Hohenheim ( ) * Gozaburo Kaiba ( ) * Moichi Taoka ( ) * Gustav ( ) * Kizaru ( (2009-2016)) * Mr. Satan (Hercule) ( franchise (2010-2018)) * ( franchise (2011-2015), , ) * Joseph Joestar ( (2014), (2016)) * ( franchise and ) ( ) * ( ) ( ) * ( ) ( ) * Dr. Hell ( ) * Inspector Nakamori ( ) * Quent Yaiden ( ) External links * Talent profile * My Anime List * Anime News Network article on Ishizuka's death Ishizuka, Unshō Ishizuka, Unshō it:Unshō Ishizuka ja:石塚運昇 zh:石塚運昇